


Safe

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Safety in your arms [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Birds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute alfur, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pigeons, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Bartell Bragga is a free spirit, a risk taker. He is unconcerned with the restrictive and uptight rules of others.Alfur Aldric is known for playing it safe. Though he is not uptight like most elves, he is still a worrier and a rule follower. The only people who can make him loosen up are Hilda and Bartell.They may seem like opposites, but up in the sky, on the back of Bartell’s faithful pigeon Cedric, their differences couldn’t matter less.
Relationships: Alfur/Bartell Bragga (Hilda)
Series: Safety in your arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I reject your Adelaide and substitute Bartell.
> 
> How is there not more of this?!

Alfur, admittedly, loved the feeling of the wind in his hair.

It was a liberating experience. 

He very much enjoyed riding birds, and anything else. Really, he did. Most of the time. Ok, sometimes. He had to enjoy it to some degree, in specific situations at least. Being so small, it was the only way he could keep up with his larger friends.

But riding a creature so much larger than you are, especially at high speeds, was terrifying in and of itself. When you add several (elf) miles of height between you and the ground though? That is downright terrifying.

It was to Alfur anyway.

It was for that reason that the only birds he wasn’t afraid of riding were Raven and Cedric. He wasn’t afraid of Raven because he knew Raven would never let him fall, and if he did fall, he knew that Raven would catch him. It helped that Raven could talk. He wasn’t afraid of riding Cedric for two reasons: The first reason was that Bartell trusted the bird and knew him to be calm and well mannered, and the second reason was that Bartell always flew with him when they went high, fast, or far. 

So Alfur loved flying, but only with Raven or Bartell. 

Flying with Bartell was actually one of Alfur’s favorite things to do. The larger male made him feel so safe and comfortable. The Bragga patriarch always pressed firmly against his back or had his arms wrapped securely around Alfur’s smaller frame.

Today, Alfur and Bartell were going to fly over the harbor. Since Hilda was at school Alfur, was getting a lift from Raven. The bird had offered his services upon hearing Alfur say he would have to cancel his date while the bird was having tea with Hilda and Alfur, the day before. Hilda had something come up with school and had to stay late, apparently. 

Alfur was attempting to fix his hair as he waited for his avian friend to arrive. The elf was devoid of his usual hat and tunic and had instead donned a comfy knitted turtleneck his mum had sent him. The elf also left his bag on his desk. This wasn’t work after all, this was personal time. He didn’t need his work bag, and he didn’t need to take notes. He just needed to enjoy this time off.

A tap on the glass told him that the thunderbird had arrived. The elf made his way to the window so he could go, but realized it was shut and locked. Raven couldn’t open it from the outside, and try as he might, Alfur couldn’t open it from the inside.

“Oh goodness, how will I get out now?” He wondered.

Just then, Johanna walked by Hilda’s room. Alfur’s eyes lit up as he signaled for Raven to wait. He hopped down and ran as quickly as he could to catch the human.

“Johanna! Miss Johanna!” Alfur called.

“Hm? Oh Alfur! Did you need something?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you could open the window in Hilda’s room for me? I’m a little too, well... little.” He asked with a blush.

“Oh, of course! But why do you need me to open the window?” She inquired as she leaned down to offer up her hand for him to ride on. 

“I have a date and Raven is giving me a ride.” Alfur informed the woman as he stepped onto her palm.

“A date?! Oh, sounds like fun. Who are you going with?” Johanna asked, making her way to Hilda’s room.

“M-my boyfriend.” Alfur said, posture becoming tense.

Johanna’s eyes widened for a moment before her face softened to a smile.

“Well, I hope you both have a nice time. He must be a pretty special man, hm?” She said.

Alfur relaxed. “Yeah, he is.” 

“Well, you have fun, and remember to be home by dinner.” Johanna said as she opened the window. 

“I will, thank you.” Alfur said as he hopped out the window.

Johanna left the window open a bit so he could get back inside later.

“Ready to go little buddy?” Raven asked.

“Yep! And thank you for the ride.” Alfur said as he climbed onto the bird’s back.

“No problem pal. You ready?” The bird said.

“Yep!” Alfur replied.

“Here we go!” Raven exclaimed as he took off.

Alfur held on tightly, eyes squeezed shut. When the ride evened out he opened them and breathed a sigh of relief.

“So where are we going?” Raven asked.

“The other side of the city, just outside the wall.” Alfur replied.

“Alright. Do you need a ride home or anything?” 

“Oh no, that’s alright. Bartell is taking me home after our date.” 

“And Bartell is your boyfriend, right?”

“Yes. That is correct.” Alfur answered.

“So... How did you two meet?” Raven asked.

“Now that is quite a story. It actually started when Hilda, Frida, and David were trying to get a Sparrow Scout badge.” Alfur said.

Alfur began to tell a short, but detailed version of the story. Before long, they had arrived. 

“Oh right there!” Alfur said. 

“I see it. Going down.” Raven warned.

Raven descended carefully. When he touched down, however, he was met with a group of hostile elves. The thunderbird looked anxiously from elf to elf.

“Uh, Alfur?” Raven asked nervously. 

“It’s alright. Give me a moment.”

Alfur dismounted the thunderbird’s back and held his hands up.

“It’s just me. Sorry for the scare.” Alfur said.

The elves around them relaxed and greeted the smaller elf warmly. Raven couldn’t help but notice how he was shorter than all of them.

“I thought you were tall for an elf?” Raven teased.

“I am, but the Braggas are all really tall.” The ‘tall’ elf said.

“Alfur!” Cried a voice from behind him.

The elf turned and his smile immediately brightened. Raven looked over and saw an older, bearded male standing a little bit further back. He was making his way over quickly. He had a bright, affectionate smile on his face.

“Bartell!” Alfur exclaimed excitedly. 

The shorter elf ran up to his boyfriend and allowed himself to be picked up and spun in a hug. He couldn’t help but giggle a bit as he was twirled. The taller elf pressed a kiss to Alfur’s forehead when he put him down.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. Where is Hilda? Did she not accompany you?” Bartell asked concernedly.

“No. I got a ride from Raven.” Alfur explained, pointing at Raven.

“I thought you were afraid of flying?” Bartell teased.

“Oh he is! But not as much as he used to be.” Raven said.

Bartell startled, having not expected the bird to talk.

“Do all ravens talk? Or just yours?” He asked Alfur.

“Oh, sorry. Raven is a thunderbird, not a raven.” Alfur explained.

“I just take this form when I am trying to be discreet. A giant raven landing on a statue tends to attract attention, apparently.” Raven said.

“I see. Well, it’s good to meet you. Any friend of Alfur’s is a friend of ours.” Bartell said brightly.

“Same here. Well, if you don’t need a ride, then I’m going back home, it’s kinda far from here, and I’ve got errands to run. And cocoa to drink.” Raven said.

“Bye Raven! Thanks.” Alfur said as he waved.

“Why do they call it a thunderbird?” Bartell asked.

Raven grew to full size with a burst of lightening and took off. The wind from his takeoff blew a few hats off, much to the annoyance of the victims. As soon as he was high enough, Raven decided to show off a bit and discharged a bunch of lightening with a loud crash of thunder.

“That’s why.” Alfur said.

“Oh!” Bartell said, eyes glued to the sky.

Alfur giggled. That was his initial reaction as well.

“And you fly on that?” Bartell asks.

“Raven is a friend. The first time I rode him I was looking for Hilda after the Weather station blew up, I was a bit too worried to think about anything but finding her. Besides, he’s pretty understanding about my fear of flying and tries to warn me before doing anything, plus our conversations help distract me.” Alfur explained.

“Well, as long as you’re safe.” Bartell said.

“Mhm.” 

“Well, are you ready for another flight so soon?” Bartell asked. 

“With you? Definitely.” Alfur said sweetly.

The two made their way to the pigeon stables where Cedric was waiting. The bird had been prepared earlier so the two could leave as soon as possible. Bartell helped Alfur climb onto the bird before quickly mounting himself. The Bragga patriarch wrapped an arm around the smaller.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yep.” Alfur said, holding on tightly.

“Alright. Come on Cedric.” He said, giving a light kick.

Cedric flapped his wings a couple of times before finally rising into the air. Alfur’s grip tightened and he squeaked in surprise and fear. Bartell tightened his arm around Alfur a bit. 

“I’ve got you, love. You’re safe.” He whispered softly.

Alfur relaxed and soon Cedric was no longer gaining height. The smaller elf sighed in relief as he relaxed fully and leaned against his boyfriend gently. Bartell smiled and kissed his shoulder. His other arm wrapped around Alfur and pulled the smaller a bit closer. Alfur cooed softly in response. The little elf tilted his head back and caught Bartell’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” He said affectionately when they parted.

“I love you too.” Bartell said, eyes shining with warmth.

Alfur smiled softly and purred.

“How have you been?” Alfur asked.

“Busy. Being a chief involves a lot more diplomacy with your people than with your allies and enemies. Also, Agnes got carried away with training yesterday and now we are rebuilding the rabbit stables.”

“Again?” Alfur asked.

“Yes,” Bartell sighed, “I swear, if the woman wasn’t such a great warrior she’d have been exiled years ago.”

“She’s good with the rabbits though, isn’t she?” Alfur asked.

“True, she’s probably our top rabbit trainer.”

Alfur smiled.

“What about you? How have you been?” Bartell asked.

“Never bored, that’s for sure.” Alfur chuckled.

“That Hilda sure keeps you busy, hm?”

“Yeah, a few days ago she and Frida were working on Frida’s witch homework and a spell went wrong. They ended up accidentally bringing a pencil to life and had to figure out how to reverse it. Apparently I’m the only one who knows you can’t use a pencil for a scribing spell.” 

“Really? Why do you know that?” Bartell asked.

“I got a minor in magical beasts and witchcraft in college. My parents said I was wasting my time and I would never use it.” Alfur giggled.

“Well, they were wrong, weren’t they?” Bartell chuckled.

“Yeah. I use a bit of magic too, usually just copying spells though. It is a literal pain to write the same report 5 times by hand.”

“I can imagine, especially considering how thorough you are.” Bartell said, nuzzling Alfur’s shoulder. The smaller elf giggled and blushed.

A gust of cool wind blew over the harbor. It was the time of year where fall is preparing to turn to winter, but where it’s still just warm enough to go without a coat most days.

Most being the operative word.

“Ooh, it’s a bit chilly, hm?” Alfur said.

“A bit, but you’ve got me to keep you warm.” Bartell said, arms tightening a bit.

“Mhm.”

The two continued like this for a while, occasionally exchanging kisses or sweet words.

“Hey, look.” Bartell said, pointing towards the horizon. 

“Oh!” Alfur gasped.

The sun was setting slowly, creating a wonderful image. The sky was painted in beautiful pinks and yellows. A few fluffy clouds were cast in the light of the setting sun, making them look almost like cotton candy. Some birds flew southward. There were no ships, but they could see Cauldron Island standing proud in the salty water below.

“I had better get you home now.” Bartell sighed.

“I suppose you’re right. Are we still on for Saturday?” Alfur asked.

“Of course. I’ve got something special planned for you. I think you’ll enjoy it.” Bartell said.

“Oh! That reminds me! I have to ask Hilda to take care of Peppercorn on Friday.”

“Who is Peppercorn?” Bartell asked.

“My nitten. I need Hilda to feed her Friday and Saturday.”

“I thought you weren’t coming until late Saturday morning?”

“I’m not, but I have to visit my parents on Friday and won’t have time to pop in before coming to see you on Saturday.” Alfur explained.

“You never do talk about them.” 

“Well I only got Peppercorn recently so—“

“I meant your parents.” Bartell said.

“Oh.” Alfur said. After a minute he explained, “My relationship with my parents, mostly my father, is a bit... strained. He’s very hard to please and I’m sure he will tell me everything I’ve done wrong recently as soon as I get there. And they’ll both nag me and ask endless questions about my love life.”

“What? You don’t like talking about me?” Bartell joked.

“Heh, I do. Very much.”

Bartell frowned, there was something more going on here. He didn’t want to pry though. It seemed even thinking about it made Alfur uncomfortable. He could tell the smaller was looking for any excuse to change the subject.

“I love you.” Alfur said, breaking Bartell from his thoughts.

“I love you more.” Bartell said, gaze fixed only on his boyfriend’s lovely face.

“No, I love you more.” Alfur said.

The two continued to playfully argue for several minutes. Eventually it turned into making out. Cedric rolled his eyes and cooed loudly. 

“We’re about to land.” Bartell said.

Alfur felt disappointment rise in him. He wasn’t ready for this to end. He wasn’t ready for this to be over. He just wanted to stay wrapped securely in Bartell’s arms forever.

Cedric touched down and Bartell helped the smaller down. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Bartell said softly.

“I can’t wait.” Alfur said honestly, wrapping his arms around the larger elf’s neck. 

Bartell leaned in and kissed him sweetly. The kiss quickly deepened as Bartell’s arms wrapped around Alfur’s waist. Cedric cooed again and the two broke apart once more. 

Alfur turned to enter the house and realized the window was down. He frowned. He really hoped someone was inside.

“Is something wrong?” Bartell asked.

“The window is closed, I really hope it’s because Hilda is actually in there.”

Alfur knocked loudly on the glass. He sighed in relief when he heard movement. The window burst open quickly.

“Alfur! You’re just in time for dinner!” Hilda exclaimed.

“Oh good.” The elf said, “Goodbye Bartell.”

“Farewell dearest. I’ll see you again soon.” The chief responded.

Alfur hopped inside the window and couldn’t help but watch the older elf fly off into the distance.

“How was your date?” Hilda asked.

“It was pretty great. Pretty great indeed.” Alfur said, eyes sparkling.

He really Loved Bartell.


End file.
